Weak Nakama
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: “What does someone as strong as Straw Hat Luffy do with someone so weak?”
1. Chapter 1

Nami hated how her body was shaking. She was bleeding from so many places; she didn't know how she could have any more blood inside her to move. And yet she managed. She took one foot in front of the other until she had left the road and was walking down the dock. Stopping in front of the huge ship.

"Na…"

She looked painfully up at Luffy. His demeanour changed, as she knew it would. That was why she had wanted to sneak aboard the ship without anyone noticing.

"Luffy before you and the others charge off…"

"Who was it?"

She could sense the others come out too. Looking at her. Pitying her. She found out for the first time since she joined, she hated them. She truly hated them. Just because she was so weak.

"Nami."

"Elq Lad Pirates."

Her face fell downwards as she felt Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Franky jump down and started to walk towards the city.

"I'm sorry."

But no on heard her whisper. Slowly she climbed the rope ladder before placing both feet on the deck. It took her a moment to regain from the sudden pain, but when Chopper came running to aid her she just brushed him off.

"But Nami…"

"I'm fine Chopper. I'm just going to take a bath."

"But…"

"I said I was fine."

The tiny reindeer was frightened and ran to hide behind Robin's legs. Nami looked at her, and hated the pity in her nakama's eyes. Nami turned her back to them and got herself to the big bathroom. She drew a bath and carefully took off all her cloths. Some of the blood had dried and when she pulled the clothing off, the wounds reopened. Carefully she slipped herself into the boiling water, and first now would she let the tears run down her face.

"_What does someone as strong as Straw Hat Luffy do with someone so weak?"_

She pushed her head under the water and screamed. She screamed of pain. Of frustration. Of anger, sorrow and doubt. She stayed submerged as long as she could. Her lungs started to complain and instinctive she pulled her head up again.

The water had turned dark pink and she had no more strength, not that she had much to begin with.

She rose and walked out of the tub. The room was filled with steam as she pulled out one of her shirts and started to rip it up to bandage her wounds. She knew Chopper would happily do it, but she couldn't. It would only make her feel worse if he did.

The pain was almost unbearable, not because she hadn't felt worse. She had. It was the significance behind them that made her cough from pain. Even Usopp had gone out to save her honour. It was disgraceful.

She got dressed for bed, just wanting to sleep, and slithered out of the bathroom. Luckily she didn't meet anyone and just took cover under her blanket. The pain between her legs starting to sting again.

--

"How is she?"

Robin just looked at the men when she sat down at the breakfast table.

"She hasn't talked to me."

"She wouldn't even let me take care of her wounds."

Chopper was almost crying. The rest of the men clenched.

"What was that woman doing all alone?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed a babysitter."

They turned and looked at her as she was suddenly standing there.

"Don't mind me. I just need some food."

"Please let me do that Nami-san."

"I can make my own food Sanji."

The entire crew was shocked. Nami actually turned down someone offering to do the work for her. It was almost as unbelievable as she turning down money. She walked over to the fridge, slowly opening it. Her back red by blood.

"Nami you're bleeding. Let me help you."

Chopper got to his feet and walked over and touched her gently.

"Don't touch me."

She turned around and looked like something had burnt her or something. Chopper looked with tears in his eyes at her.

"But Nami…"

"Don't touch me."

Her legs wouldn't carry her anymore, and she fell to the floor. Her face buried in her hands, and her cries muffled but detectible.

Finally her crying stopped and she just looked aphetic in front of her.

"Nami?"

Robin got to her feet and sat down next to the girl. Nami didn't even look at her.

"Nami-chan why don't we let cook-kun make you some nice breakfast and you and I can sit in the aquarium bar."

Nami didn't say anything, but got to her feet and walked out of the room quickly followed by Robin. The room was silent for a while before Sanji walked over to the fridge,

"Now I think we were too nice to them yesterday."

The other men, with the exception of Chopper, agreed.

--

"Shut up."

She was drunk. It was a weird feeling, being drunk. She had no idea how much she had been drinking, but it had finally done its job.

"What did you say little girl?"

"I said shut up."

And just because she felt like it she added

"You pig."

She had no idea who the man was. No idea what he had done, but she knew she hated him. Him and his entire crew. Her face was flushed and the ground wouldn't lie still. He pushed her, and she loved it. When her body hurt, her mind didn't.

He raised his arm again, and Nami closed her eyes to take the blow. But it never came. She opened it to find Luffy standing in front of her.

"No one touches my nakama."

"But she…"

There was something in his air that just killed any protest anyone could have had. This she hated the most. Like she was some damsel in distress.

"I don't…"

Why were the words so hard to form?

"I'm not…"

Why wouldn't her mouth move as she ordered it too? Why was it so hard to get back on her feet?

"I'm not weak."

Her legs were barely supporting her. She turned to the door and ran out. As the soft wind hit her, the content of her stomach decided they wanted to meet it too. She fell to her knees and threw up. When she was done she sat down and looked up, beaded face and all, at her captain.

"Nami stand."

There was something in his voice she hated. Something that made her listen to him. Her legs protested, but she locked her knees so they wouldn't give in again. He looked almost ashamed of her. She wiped her mouth with her arm.

"We're going back to the ship now."

She just turned and started to walk with unsure steps. She could hear him follow, and she hated him for it. She hated him. She hated him. She hated him.

Her legs stopped working and she tripped. He grabbed her arm, and prevented her from falling to the ground. He continued to walk, still holding her arm, and Nami had problems keeping up with him.

She hated him.

Finally they reached the ship. Zoro and Robin were standing on deck, and they looked queerly at the couple.

"Nami?"

"Nami-chan?"

"Has the log pose set?"

Nami looked dull at him.

"Nami has the log pose set?"

"What?"

He turned to her, and the same look on the face as before made her sober up, a bit. He looked down at her arms and his eyes grew as he saw she wasn't wearing it. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"You lost our log pose?"

"It's not lost captain."

Luffy, still holding Nami, looked at Robin. She was holding the log pose in her hand.

"It was on her nightstand. I guess she was afraid to lose it or something."

He let go of her, and his arms fell down his side like dead meat. Nami took a step back and pointed, or tried to, at the log pose.

"Keep that away from me."

Then she turned around, fell, and threw up again.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's drunk."

Luffy didn't look at her. Zoro looked like a question mark, knowing quite well how much alcohol it would have needed to get her like this.

"Is the log pose set?"

"I believe it is captain."

"Get her on board. We're leaving."

He got on board without looking at her. Nami followed him with her eyes, before turning away and getting, a bit awkward, to her feet. She had just managed as Zoro was standing next to her.

"I can walk self."

"You're drunk."

"And so?"

She hated him just as much as she hated Luffy. He tried to grab her but she just pulled away, and fell down.

She hated him so much.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Because your captain has ordered it."

Nami looked down, and thou she didn't want. Thou she hated him. She got to her feet, locked her knees, and walked over to the boat. She could feel how near he was to her, how he was watching over her.

She hated him.

Her arms hit the deck before her feet did. Then the rest of her body. Zoro just let her lie there, and just helped the ship start to sail. When they where off Robin walked over to the girl still lying there. She pulled the girl up, not caring that she tried to protest, and got her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sure he had heard something. Zoro looked out the window, still groggy from his last nap. The ship was completely quiet, standing still since it was dark and Nami was still acting funny. It was probably nothing, but why couldn't he shake that weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling he always got when…

He got to his feet and half climbed, half jumped down on the deck. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Still there was something wrong. He walked to the edge of the boat and looked down at the water below. There, bubbles. He threw the katanas on the deck and jumped into the water.

There she was, still in her pyjamas. Lifeless. He swam down and grabbed her before resurfacing. Climbing up the anchor he finally placed her carefully on deck.

"Nami."

He started to push down on her chest like he did with Luffy and Chopper.

"Nami what did you do?"

Finally she threw up the water, and curled over to one side. He fell backwards on his butt, panting, just looking at the woman crying and gasping for air next to him.

"You could have died?"

"Maybe that would have been best?"

He was in shock, more now than earlier when he had seen her drunk. Weren't she the one to say if you're alive, you shouldn't talk about dying? Weren't she the one who loved life so much she would stay alive for any cost except her friends?

"What?"

"I'm just a bother to the rest of you."

He didn't know what to say. How could she not understand?

"I know how much it annoys you to always have to save me."

"No it doesn't."

He got to his feet and helped her to hers. Holding her tight as the wind softly caressed them both.

"How can you not see how much you do for this crew?"

She was shaking and suddenly turned limp in his hands. Her body was ice cold as he picked her up and carried her to the men's bedroom. Not knowing what to do, except getting Chopper.

--

Chopper sat down next to the sleeping body, feeling completely empty. She had been in a lot worse condition than any of them had thought, just considering all of her wounds that he now finally could check out. He looked up as Robin came in and sat down next to him.

"The rest want to know how she is?"

"She's alive."

Chopper got tears in his eyes as he looked at Robin.

"What are going to do?"

Robin looked away, not wanting him to see her own tears.

"I don't know Chopper."

"Nami would have known."

Robin looked down on the sleeping girl. Her tears make small puddles on the sheets.

"She probably would Chopper. She probably would."

--

She had slept for two full days. Chopper had said that was a good thing. That it gave her body time to heal. He didn't say it also stopped her from hurting herself more. That was just implied.

But after two days she opened her eyes, got out of bed, and walked outside. The entire ship stopped and ran to her side.

"Nami."

"Nami-san."

"Nami-chan."

She looked through them. Like they weren't there.

"I'm leaving. When we dock on the next island I'm leaving the crew."

The whole crew turned mute with shock. Some eyes were filled with water, but no one commented on that.

"Why?"

She looked up at her captain, and pure hate shone in them.

"Why? Why?"

Her voice was shaking as she screamed.

"I'm not strong Luffy. Not like you. And I… I waited for you. I screamed you name. I screamed it so loud my voice turned hoarse. I screamed so much they tried to smother me. I even screamed your name when…"

Some understood. Some didn't.

"But you didn't come. You didn't save me. I wasn't strong enough to get myself out of trouble, and if I can't protect myself from these pirates, how am I supposed to protect myself in the New World?"

She was crying.

"How are you supposed to become the pirate king when you have so weak nakamas that you don't even care to save them?"

Her knees buckled, but she didn't care. She had said what she had needed to say. Falling to her knees wasn't such a big problem now. But she was surprised when she suddenly found arms around her.

"You're not weak Nami."

She was so surprised she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you, but you are not weak. You know I can't be pirate king without you. You know I would never find the way there if not for you. And you know I don't have weak nakamas."

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him so much, but as he talked his words, as they always did, forced themselves into her mind and touch her the same way as back before he defeated Arlong.

He let go of her before giving her the log pose. She looked at it, at him, at it again. Before she took it and fastened it around her wrist. His smile forced itself over to her, bringing out her own. She looked at the log pose, before jumping to her feet. A wet wind hit her from the right. She turned and looked at it.

"Cyclone. Everyone, we have to turn left, now."

The others started to run, with the exception of Zoro. She walked over and hit him on the back of the head.

"Now, or you have to pay me 100,000 Beli."

He rubbed his head as he walked away, but Nami would have sworn he was actually smiling.


End file.
